Lily Enstomach
Lily Enstomach (リリー・エンストマック, Rirī Ensutomakku), also known as "Lily the Glutton" (悪食リリー, Akujiki Rirī), is an anime-only giant who appeared during the Z's Ambition Arc. She is the daughter of Panz Fry. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Shizuka Itō (Japanese) Lily is a giant with green hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, and a tanned skin. She wears gold hoop earrings and a bra with a yellow strap and a red sash wrapped around her yellow shorts. She has long socks that goes up her knees and wears brown and yellow boots. When she is ready to fight, she wears a viking helmet. Despite being a giant, her miniature form is her true form due to the effects of her Cursed Fruit. Gallery Personality Lily is a very gluttonous giant (as there are moments she becomes morbidly obese, though she manages to lose the weight in some how/way) that, like her father, steals food from other people. She loves her father dearly as she often spends time bragging about how great of a cook he is, and is also very loyal to him to the point where she recklessly would travel to the New World with no more than a glass bottle as her method of transportation. She has a habit of comically overreacting to things which enlarges her head, similar to Camie's face-fault when she is overly shocked about something. She usually address people using the suffix ''-sa'' instead of ''-san''. Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Broggy *Dorry Family *Panz Fry (father) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Navy **Momonga *Neo Navy **Shuzo Abilities and Powers As a giant, Lily has tremendous physical strength, greater than a normal human's. Cursed Fruit Lily ate the Mini-Mini Fruit, and as such has the ability to change her size at will, from five millimeters to the size of a giant. Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to have mastered it enough to change to human size (or at least, never considered it). Due to being born a giant, her strength remains unchanged regardless of her size. Weapons Lily carries a dinner fork that she uses like a trident that grows and shrinks along with her. History Past After her father was captured by the Navy and sentenced to imprisonment in Impel Down, Lily set out to rescue him. At one point, while hiding in a Navy warship, she overheard that her father would be passing through the Maubeugemour Sea. She then traveled to that sea in a glass bottle. Synopsis Z's Ambition Arc Major Battles *Lily Enstomach vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu (Lost) *Lily Enstomach vs. Shuzo (Lost) Trivia & References * Lily shares couple traits with the game-only character, Blyue: ** Both of them dress in Viking style fashion. ** Both have some kind of connection to Broggy and Dorry. * She is the first named female giant and the second to appear in the series, the first was the woman from the Navy Giant Squad. * Her name, Enstomach, may be a play on "in stomach", as a reference to her gluttony. * Despite being Panz Fry's daughter, they have different family names. ** Lily's naming scheme differs from most characters in the series, where family names comes first, then the given. She shares this characteristic with Shuraiya Bascùd and his sister. * As other canon and non-canon characters, she has a particular talking feature, which is to put "-pe" in the end of some sentences. * She is the only giant so far that has been seen with a stuffed or bloated belly (although she is a female and happens in a filler episode). Category:Giants Category:Female Category:Elbaph Characters Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Anime-Only Characters